


When I'm With You

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Series: We either make it, or break it. [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (just all the uwu stuff I guess), Cute, Established Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lazy Mornings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Soft Minsung, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: Jisung’s heart skips a beat like it does a handful of times throughout the day, every day, and he smiles as he manages to move his hand from Minho’s chest without the latter knowing. Normally Jisung would have been jealous at the older’s ability to sleep like a rock but he takes it as a blessing for now and carefully pushes a couple of loose locks away from Minho’s forehead.God, he’s so in love.And he’s really glad Minho isn’t awake because the older can read him like an open book and thinks it is funny to point it out even though it makes him such a hypocrite doing so.----Basically, Minsung waking up and being whipped.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: We either make it, or break it. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439083
Comments: 11
Kudos: 243





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing angst but then I was sunbathing while listening to music, the wind lightly blowing and couldn't help but write some soft Minsung.
> 
> Oh, and this isn't really proofread. I didn't feel like it.
> 
> insp:  
> Alina Baraz - My Whole Life
> 
> Oh, and a happy Pride Month! A little late but it's still June so it counts right?

When Jisung’s eyes flutter open, there are a lot of things he is supposed to see; Light blue walls full of posters, sheer white curtains rustling in front of an open window, the desk in the corner filled with books and loose papers, the beautiful big plant next to the bed, fluffy white blankets…

However, all he _can_ see is his own hair blocking his left eye and something black in his right.

It would have been disorienting if he hadn’t woken up like this at least a million times before so instead of trying to make sense of it, he lets out a relaxed breath and closes his eyes again.

The steady heartbeat in his right ear goes wonderfully with the arms wrapped around his waist and even though he feels like he has just woken up from the land of the dead, he couldn’t be any happier.

Well, he must admit that things would be even better if he wasn’t the only one awake right now but he can deal with it. Still, he lets out a quiet huff and pushed his head up.

It leaves him staring down at Minho and it is yet another thing that isn’t supposed to shock him but it still does, especially when a soft streak of sunlight rests on the older’s face, highlighting the slope of his nose and the eyelashes twitching ever so slightly.

Jisung’s heart skips a beat like it does a handful of times throughout the day, every day, and he smiles as he manages to move his hand from Minho’s chest without the latter knowing. Normally Jisung would have been jealous at the older’s ability to sleep like a rock but he takes it as a blessing for now and carefully pushes a couple of loose locks away from Minho’s forehead. 

God, he’s so in love.

And he’s really glad Minho isn’t awake because the older can read him like an open book and thinks it is funny to point it out even though it makes him such a hypocrite doing so. 

Jisung shuffles a bit and props his head up in his hands, making sure that his elbows aren’t digging in the older’s chest. And then he just _watches_.

Normally Jisung doesn’t have a lot of time to just be – doesn’t _take_ time – but mornings are becoming the exception. And really, there’s no better way to start off his day than watching the love of his life puffing out little breaths and occasionally mumble uncoherent words.

Maybe what makes it so great is that Minho is so _Minho_ when he sleeps. Jisung can’t begin to explain what he exactly means with that and he has stopped trying to put in into words. He’d rather put it into songs instead.

Which also include words but still, with music he is able to create a whole vibe, a new world to accompany the words and he hopes that the melodies make it easier to understand what he wants to say.

Others still don’t seem to get it but that doesn’t matter because Minho does and that’s all that matters.

Somewhere in the distance Jisung can hear cars driving down the street and the chirping birds are a bit more prominent, but the most attention-grabbing nose is Minho’s soft breathing slowly starting to pick up.  
And it’s a tell-tale sign that Minho is present enough to feel Jisung’s weight on him, which gets confirmed when the arms around his waist tighten ever so slightly, like the older is trying to make sure Jisung’s actually there.

Jisung feels himself smiling a bit bigger and pushes himself forward, slow in his movement as he softly kisses the older’s cheek. It is a habit by now and more often than not it is something he does subconsciously.

‘’Good morning,’’ Minho rasps out, eyes still closed and a sleepy smile tugging at his lips.

Morning-Minho is one of Jisung’s favourite. There are no sarcastic remarks, no passive-aggressiveness, no teasing lilt... 

It’s just Minho, who he is in his most basic form, his _core_. And that’s one of the biggest charms to him, really. 

Jisung finds himself overflowing with warmth when Minho opens one eye and leans up to leave a gentle kiss on his nose before letting himself flop back on his pillow. His jet-black hair fans out and contrasts beautifully against the white. 

There isn’t a lot of time for Jisung to observe some more because suddenly Minho rolls on his side, Jisung falling down next to him with a surprised yelp. He gets over it quick enough because Minho pulls him closer, tucking Jisung under his chin and into the crook of his neck. Their legs tangle together naturally like they are absolutely supposed to, in Jisung's opinion.

‘’I had the most wonderful dream,’’ Minho remarks softly, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Jisung hums and snuggles a bit closer, ‘’Go on,’’

Minho scrapes his throat and Jisung can already guess it’s going to be a long one but he’s looking forward to it because the older always has the craziest and most complicated dreams. Plus, his voice is always a hundred times sexier when he has just woken up.

‘’I dreamt that we met all over again but this time it was me who had accidently locked himself in the uni’s bathroom. And instead of you breaking me out by demolishing the lock with your keys, you sat down on the other side of the door and sang for me while shoving sweet notes under the door,’’

Jisung giggles and gives the older’s neck a short peck, ‘’Oh really? What happened after?,’’

Minho wiggles again and the arm around Jisung’s waist that the latter has been lying on moves under his head, ‘’Well, eventually Chan came in and opened the door like it was nothing,’’

Of course.

‘’But that’s not all,’’ Minho snorts, Jisung actually feeling the air pass through his hair, ‘’I asked you to marry me right then and there and next thing I know, we are walking hand-in-hand through a valley, a huge waterfall with a picknick blanket on the little clearing next to it laid out,’’

Jisung smiles because that sounds pretty wonderful indeed. 

‘’And here I was all excited to tell you about how I dreamt about riding a dinosaur for a hot second,’’ Jisung huffs, his lips already tugging up into a smile because he already knows that Minho is going to laugh.

And the older does, throwing his head back a little and high-pitched chuckles floating into Jisung’s ear. It makes the younger giggle because to be honest, it is wonderful and quite high-inducting that Minho _always_ laughs at anything remotely funny Jisung says.

‘’The only thing you are riding is me,’’

Jisung’s hand slaps Minho’s shoulder before the former can even think about it and Minho yelps but laughs even louder, poking Jisung’s heated cheeks once his laughter is reduced to a chuckle, ‘’Oooh the squirrel is mad. Everyone watch out!,’’

‘’Can you just go back to sleep? You were way better that way,’’ Jisung whines.

Minho shakes his head and things turn silent again, the older’s eyes softening as his eyes seemingly fall on Jisung’s ring-finger and the simple rose gold band wrapped around it.

It doesn’t take all that long for Minho’s finger to find the ring and play around with it, turning and turning and turning it in a smooth motion.

‘’Your last exam as a student,’’ Minho mumbles after a while of doing that, running his fingers through the younger’s hair instead, ‘’My little Hannie is growing up,’’

Jisung rolls his eyes, ‘’You are so annoying,’’

Minho suddenly smirks and rolls on top of him, leaving Jisung staring up at his beautiful eyes and dark lashes, ‘’And you still agreed to marry me one day,’’

‘’I didn’t agree to shit,’’ Jisung points out with a grin, ‘’Your point is invalid until you have replaced that four-year-old thing with and actual ring, proposing included,’’

Minho leans down but stops just a mere centimetre short of the younger’s lips and then smiles like he has a trick up his sleeve and Jisung’s heart skips another beat.

‘’Well, let me just say that I have had your graduation gift hidden for a couple of months now,’’

And with that the older closes the gap. Jisung hates to admit he's a real sap but he can't help it when their lips fit together perfectly, like they have always done.

Jisung also hates to admit that he had forgotten all about Minho’s words until a month or so later, when he looks at Minho’s graduation gift perfectly fitting around his finger as he listens to his friends screaming right into his ears like a bunch of cavemen.

Of course, Minho is just laughing his ass off and decides to leave Jisung to fend for himself as a handful of bodies rush to the younger and crush him into a big group-hug, words of congratulations and questions about how it went down echoing around the apartment. 

Jisung had always seen his whole life with Minho but now it wasn’t just a dream anymore and to be honest, he was on cloud nine all over again.

As if he had ever left at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be at least 12k+ and angst! I promise! *looks at a certain loyal reader and commenter* (yes you. I'm getting close to finishing that request)
> 
> ALso, don't kill me for this fluffy shit Lina, I promise I'm still somewhat on the dark side. However, that's kinda too bad for Minho, am I right? :D


End file.
